


when toads sing

by asiannoodles



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, all of victon are also all slightly chaotic, all of victon are hufflepuffs, cute besties to lovers kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Chan looks across the booth to Hanse and says, "You think they'll ever say anything to each other?"Hanse shrugs. "They never have. It's been, what? Six years already?"Chan nods as he watches Seungwoo confidently walk into the neighboring carriage. "Just about."With a snort, Hanse says, “Then maybe when toads sing.”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	when toads sing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #092: hogwarts au! in which head boy seungwoo is also everyone’s unofficial father figure; the one they go to when they’re tired, confused or upset. despite the exhaustion from all his other responsibilities, seungwoo can never find it in his heart to say no when someone comes to him for help. good thing there is someone that seungwoo himself can turn to any time of the day

There’s magic in the air when a new school year starts at Hogwarts. At the very least, that’s always what Seungwoo believed. Something about sitting in the warmth of the Hogwarts Express, being surrounded by the ruckus old friends and first years, and entering into the golden landscape of Hogwarts—he’s sure magic is involved to some extent.

But this year is different. This year is going to be his seventh year at Hogwarts and for the first time, he’s sitting in the Prefect’s Carriage of the train. It’s a bit different, he thinks, because he can’t be with the friends he normally sits with in the train, but it’s also so exhilarating. To think that last year he had been named a Hufflepuff Prefect was nothing short of amazing and now he gets to ride in the Prefect Carriage, and it’ll be his first time getting to patrol the carriages with other prefects.

His friends had said it was no surprise. His friends had told him that with how much he went out of his way to help other students, Hufflepuff or not, joined together with his exemplary grades, there was no way that Seungwoo wouldn’t have been chosen to become a prefect. It was all only natural, Seungwoo has defended, because that’s simply what he enjoys doing. There’s something that’s so intuitive about extending his help to others. Even now, as he is instructed to patrol the carriages where the first and second years are, he only feels happy to help. He’ll have to only show his best sides this year if he wants to be chosen as a Head Boy.

“Seungwoo!”

When he turns he can see his friends calling out to him from a booth in the corner, waving him over excitedly. His grin widens almost instantaneously as he hurries over. “Hey!”

“Look at you,” Chan sings, leaning back with his fluffy cat in his lap, “sitting in the Prefect Carriage. Is it nicer?”

Seungwoo smiles. “No, it’s about the same. You guys aren’t there with me though!”

“I bet you miss me so much,” Hanse teases next. His stormy gray cat also sits in his lap, although its eyes are locked onto the lap next to Hanse’s, where Byungchan sits with a white rat in his lap.

“Hanse, could you tell Fifi to stop looking at Dandelion like she’s food.” Byungchan narrows his eyes at the gray cat and holds Dandelion closer to his chest.

“Uh, why aren’t you sitting with the other fourth years then?”

“You’re also a fourth year!”

“Yeah but I fit in with the older kids, I could be a fifth year, right, Sejun?”

Sejun, who Seungwoo knows is entering his fourth year, tears away from gazing out the window to blink at Hanse with little amusement. “I guess,” he says. He strokes the owl in his lap very lovingly and says, “You could both be fifth years at first glance.”

“Ha!” Byungchan snaps.

Seungwoo laughs and looks around the booth for a moment before asking, “Hey, where’s Seungsik? Isn’t he normally supposed to sit with you guys?”

Chan’s lips quirk in a small smile as he meets eyes with Hanse and the two exchange knowing looks. “He’s with Professor Flitwick,” he says. “He needed Seungsik to go over some of the frog choir songs for the ceremony tonight. After we sort the first years.”

“Oh.” Seungwoo looks mildly disappointed as he looks around the carriage one more time. “I didn’t get to see him before we boarded. I’ll have to find him after the Sorting Ceremony then.”

“Will you have time?” Chan asks.

And for the first time since boarding the Hogwarts Express, Seungwoo looks a little bit stressed. It only lasts for a moment, though, before he’s back to smiling. “I’m sure we’ll have time to see each other eventually. We always do!”

“Right, right,” Chan says with a smile. “Well, have fun patrolling! We’ll see you at the Hufflepuff table later!”

Seungwoo grins. “Right! I’ll see you then!”

As he leaves, Chan looks across the booth to Hanse and says, “You think they’ll ever say anything to each other?”

Hanse shrugs. “They never have. It’s been, what? Six years already?”

Chan nods as he watches Seungwoo confidently walk into the neighboring carriage. “Just about.” 

With a snort, Hanse says, “Then maybe when toads sing.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungsik is someone who Seungwoo considers his best friend. They had met in the library when Seungwoo was just a small second year and Seungsik was an even smaller first year. Seungwoo had remembered him from the Sorting Ceremony—the boy with a toad who had the biggest smile on his face when he was announced for Hufflepuff. Seungsik always seems to flush anytime Seungwoo retells the story but despite that, he’s always just agreed that Seungwoo is probably his best friend.

Chan, however, thinks that they’ve got feelings that are festering that say otherwise, but any time he’s tried to bring it up, he quickly gets denied. So, what does he know? He knows for a fact that nobody looks happier than Seungsik at the moment Seungwoo gets announced as Hufflepuff’s Head Boy at the dinner that evening. He knows for a fact that nobody is watching the frog choir more intently than Seungwoo is when Seungsik, holding his toad proudly in his hands. Seungwoo has a seat saved right beside him for Seungsik for after the performance, and despite being at the head of the table with all the brand new first year Hufflepuffs, Seungsik doesn’t even hesitate to take the seat. Chan knows for a fact that Seungwoo and Seungsik have always been there for each other and that whatever they feel for each other (no matter how much they deny it) is real. 

Whether or not they will acknowledge it—that is a different issue.

He watches the way Seungwoo scoops some of the best desserts onto the plates of the first years and then additionally onto Seungsik’s plate and it makes him want to roll his eyes to the back of his head. He doesn’t understand how they have yet to say anything to each other. The year before, when Seungwoo had become a prefect for the first time, he had struggled with balancing new responsibilities as well as preparing for N.E.W.T. level classes. And yet, Chan had heard nothing of his struggle because Seungsik was there for him the whole time. For all of his sixth year, Seungwoo had Seungsik to lean on whenever he felt overwhelmed. It was only after exams and when they were all lounging around Hogsmeade that Chan had ever even heard that Seungwoo experienced stress. Seungwoo was always so put together, there was no way he was stressed. 

But he looks at the way Seungsik looks at him now over the desserts, like Seungwoo is a tall, warm mug of Butterbeer. 

Chan shakes his head. Hanse is probably right—toads will probably sing before Seungsoo and Seungsik acknowledge what they have for each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungsik pets Toto’s head very lovingly. Even here in the library, his pet toad is so well behaved. He knows that it’s a little early to be studying his scrolls, but he thinks that there is security in knowing things ahead of time. He doesn’t think that Toto is supposed to be sitting on the table by him, but Toto makes him feel less nervous. He thinks that muggles call it something like having an _ emotional support animal _ and he has never felt anything more accurate than what he feels towards Toto.

And besides, here in the library, he’s nearby Seungwoo. It’s maybe a few days into their term and Seungwoo is already helping a group of small Hufflepuff first years with their first charms. Seungsik smiles to himself—Seungwoo always offers himself to the first years to help. Especially the ones with muggle parents. Seungsik knows that Seungwoo holds a soft spot for them.

“Locomotor… morfis?”

Seungsik watches as Seungwoo flinches at a wand that sparks dangerously but does nothing. Seungwoo grins at the first year and says, “Close! Really close! Locomotor mor _ tis. _ Try saying that!” 

The first year obliges and Seungwoo’s leg visibly stiffen and he falls to the ground. “Great job, Junho!” he exclaims from the floor. “You did it!” 

Seungsik snickers. The first year smiles to himself gently, proudly, as Seungwoo easily undoes the charm and stands back up. He looks at the other first years with a smile that’s so full of encouragement that it makes Seungsik think that he can pass his N.E.W.T.s with no problems. 

He thinks that he’s something like Toto to Seungwoo. The way Toto comforts him solely by just being by Seungsik’s side, he thinks he’s something like that for Seungwoo. And he can tell by the way Seungwoo finishes his small tutoring session and then immediately makes his way to the seat across from Seungsik.

“How did it go with the first years?” Seungsik asks as if he hadn’t seen the whole thing from where he sat.

Seungwoo smiles, although his eyes look dim. “Well… they  _ are  _ just first years...” 

Seungsik chuckles to himself and strokes Toto’s head. “They remind me of you when we were in our first and second years,” he says. “Muggle born and still a little new with magic.” 

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” Seungwoo’s eyes still light up at the memory though. “I’m still so sorry for nearly blasting Toto out your window.” 

A vivid memory of dangling out of his window as he had caught his toad midair flashes into Seungsik’s mind and he can’t help but smile. “I was  _ so  _ sure that you were going to get us into so much trouble, I can’t believe the Head Boy let us off.” He grins wider then and says, “And look at you now—now you’re Head Boy.”

“I know,” Seungwoo says almost breathlessly. “I never thought—!” He bites his lip to hold back his voice. “I’m going to be busy. But I’m also so excited.”

“You’re going to do a good job,” Seungsik says. “I know you will.” 

Seungsik smiles at the sparkles in Seungwoo’s eyes. It makes him a little sad, though, thinking that Seungwoo is going to be busier than ever in his seventh year. And then at the end of yet, he’ll be moving on from Hogwarts and Seungsik.

He hopes there’s still room for him in Seungwoo’s impending busy year, but he can’t be sure so he just strokes Toto a little more tenderly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungwoo being busy doesn’t even begin to cover how much work he has to get done in a week. Leaving aside his N.E.W.T. level classes, he suddenly has his arms full with all things Hufflepuff. 

Like now, as Hanse’s wretched cat is hissing at Byungchan in the common room, who holds his white rat in the air like he’s trying to keep it out of the cat’s reach.

“Fifi!” he screams. “Hanse, I swear, I’ll charm your pants again if you don’t get your cat away from me!” 

Hanse only frowns with his arms crossed his chest as he watches in disdain. “It is not my problem if your rat is trying to get eaten.”

“Dandelion is not trying to get eaten, it’s your damn cat that keeps making eyes at her!” 

Seungwoo feels the color drain from his face as he watches, the first years behind him are frozen in equal parts amusement and terror as Hanse whips out his wand and starts wagging it threateningly in Byungchan’s direction. 

“I’ll make you speak in charms again, you twat!” 

“I’ll make Dandelion bite holes in all of your pants!” 

“Fifi will eat her!” 

“So Fifi  _ is  _ trying to eat her!” 

_ “What _ are you two doing?!” Seungwoo exclaims, his voice bouncing off the walls around them.

Byungchan and Hanse both look at him at once, all but freezing in their spots and Seungwoo thinks he’s never seen anything more ridiculous in his life. 

“I am being threatened!” Byungchan exclaims. “There is a  _ threat  _ being made to my and Dandelion’s life!” 

“Lies!” Hanse shouts. _ “Lies!”  _

“I’m not lying, his cat is trying to eat me!” 

“Please,” Seungwoo begs in a dry voice. “In front of the first years?”

“The first years should see what kind of threat this damn cat is!” 

Seungwoo huffs because this is what he had been pulled out of the dining hall for? This is the emergency he had to take care of in the Hufflepuff Common Room? 

Withholding a well deserved eye roll, he marches to the room and scoops up Fifi in his arms, despite the cat’s incessant hissing and sharp claws. Hanse makes a funny noise and Byungchan immediately relaxes from the walls. 

“Please,” he says again. “Could you please maybe behave yourselves. For my sake.” 

Hanse takes Fifi back into his arms and makes a face. “No promises,” he says, his voice firm, and Seungwoo really wonders if he’s the Head Boy. 

Despite the situation, he decides to haul himself to the rooms instead of back into the dining hall. He walks a familiar route to a familiar room and pushes his way in, uninvited. Inside, Seungsik looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Another Fifi and Dandelion incident?” 

“How could you tell.” Seungwoo flops himself down on top of Seungsik’s covers and reaches over to pet Toto fondly. 

“I could tell from the screaming,” Seungsik snickers.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if they’d both be better off in other houses.”

“Don’t be silly, you know that no other Head Boy would tolerate them as much as you do.”

Seungwoo groans. “You’re right.” He pouts and says, “Sing me a song, Toto. Make me feel better.”

“Toto can’t sing.”

“You guys are in a choir.”

“It’s coordinated croaking. And anyways, they’re our friends.” Seungsik chuckles as he crosses his legs and watches Toto sit proudly under Seungwoo’s hand. “No one’s going to tolerate them as well as we do.”

“You would think that being my friend and all they’d make it easier on me,” Seungwoo snorts. “It was kind of the last thing I needed today. After my potions class?” He makes a noise of exhausted distress. “And I promised that first year, Subin, that I’d help him figure out his broom.”

Seungsik’s expression softens as he places his hand on top of Seungwoo’s and says, “Hey. You’re doing a good job.” 

“Am I?”

“Of course.” Seungsik nods with confidence. “I hear what the first and second years say. They’re always telling each other that if they ever need anything, they can always ask the Hufflepuff Head Boy.”

Seungwoo smiles at that. “That’s good,” he murmurs.

“You’re a great Head Boy,” he reassures. “And you’re not letting anyone down.” 

Seungsik thinks that his heart skips a beat with the way Seungwoo looks up at him after he says that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


From the library window, Seungsik watches from above as Subin the first year tries to get his broom to jump up into his hands but only succeeds in whacking Seungwoo across the face with it. He laughs and smiles—he thinks that Seungwoo can probably stand to decline some of the things that the students in their house ask of him. 

But his smile widens because he knows that Seungwoo would never decline anybody who may need his help. 

Seungwoo always does a thing, every year, usually during the first month of the term. And now as a Head Boy, he finds that it’s his responsibility to uphold the tradition despite the fact that he needs the extra time at night to study. 

But every year, he knows that some first years have trouble adjusting to sleeping away from their homes for the first time so Seungwoo makes a point to sleep on the couch in the Hufflepuff Common Room and tells any homesick first year that if they can’t sleep, they can hang out with him in the Common Room. The first few weeks are usually guaranteed to have a large amount of first years all sleeping on the floor with him after he charms the ceiling to look like the night sky or to look like the ceiling of a familiar home to one of the first years. 

Seungsik thinks it’s one of the sweetest things he’s ever seen and he’s unsurprised that Seungwoo became Head Boy when he went out of his way to do things like that.

Although, he thinks that he can see the exhaustion setting into Seungwoo’s eyes as the days go on and he spends every waking second either studying or helping another person study. They both seem to get busier as Seungwoo balances more between school work and Head Boy duties, and as Seungsik also balances his school work and choir meetings. 

It’s hard to see each other as much but Seungsik catches Seungwoo in the Common Room, listening to Sejun tell a story about something that was ailing him, and Seungwoo’s eyes look like they’re about to glaze over. 

Seungwoo comes into his room promptly after and sits down on his bed, but this time he asks, “Am I doing okay?” 

Seungsik blinks at him. “Are you…? Feeling okay…?” Seungwoo doesn’t answer and Seungsik continues, “Maybe… you should lie down.” 

“Can’t,” Seungwoo says with a shake of his head. “I promised Chan I would help him with… something. I don’t remember. But I need to meet him at the dining hall.” 

“I’m sure Chan would understand if you need to lie down,” Seungsik replies with a concerned look. He exchanges glances with Toto, who, in his mind, seems equally concerned.

“Next time!” Seungwoo promises.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungsik thinks that Seungwoo probably forgets what next time means because he still watches from a distance as Seungwoo flits around every corner of Hogwarts because he had promised  _ so-and-so _ to help them with their _ something-or-other. _ Seungsik shakes his head every time but he can’t stop the knowing smile from creeping up on his face. He knows this behavior. He knows that Seungwoo always wants to do everything he can. 

His brain flashes back to the year before, when Seungwoo had nearly burnt himself out as a Prefect. He remembers all the moments that Seungwoo had collapsed on his bed from exhaustion, promising to try to do less and never following up. 

He guesses that maybe that’s why he feels like Toto some days. Because some days, he thinks that he’s really the emotional support that Seungwoo relies on, even if he isn’t aware of it. Some days, he needs to take care of Seungwoo when he isn’t looking after himself. 

That night, Seungsik sneaks down to the Common Room to see if there are still any first years that are coming down for comfort and is relieved to see that there are none. It’s less relieving to see Seungwoo all alone on the couch by himself, but at least he’s asleep. 

With a smile, Seungsik makes his way over with a blanket that he’ll drape over Seungwoo to keep him warm. But before he can drape anything, Seungwoo suddenly grabs his arm and brings him down to the couch next to him, holding onto him tightly as his eyes stay shut.

“Seungwoo—!” Seungsik exclaims softly.

“Just stay here with me for a bit,” Seungwoo mutters. “And tell me I’m doing a good job, please.” 

It takes Seungsik a moment. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s snuggled up against Seungwoo’s neck, in Seungwoo’s strong arms that are unwilling to let him go and for a moment, it feels like they have all the time in the world. 

“You’re doing great,” he whispers surely. He rubs his hand up and down Seungwoo’s back and then says, “Now get some rest, please.” 

Seungwoo mutters an incoherent yes before falling asleep, and Seungsik thinks that if this is what it takes for Seungwoo to rest, he isn’t opposed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Chan comes down after waking up and to his surprise, Seungwoo and Seungsik are on the Common Room couch, asleep and cuddling.

And with a smile, he thinks that maybe he can hear toads singing now. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello there !!   
> idk if u were expecting smth like this but pls do enjoy !   
> anyways wow round 2 how exciting huh can u guess who i am guess guess 
> 
> also 2seung soft 2seung wonderful


End file.
